Rage de dents
by Nicolina
Summary: Je sais pas quoi mettre comme résumé, le titre résume bien...


Rage de dents  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: 1+2  
  
Avertissement: One-shot, Lime(Tout petit et pas détaillé), Shounen-ai, yaoi, POV de Heero, OOC de Heero.( C'est pas comme dans ma fic "Histoire d'un amour selon DM" mais franchement, il est totalement OOC. Il fait de l'humour maintenant)  
  
Disclamers: J'ai harcelé leurs auteurs sur leur téléphone fixe, par e- mails, par fax, sur leurs téléphones portables, sur leurs beepers, leurs répondeurs. J'ai squatté devant leurs maisons. Je les ai suivi partout et malgré tout ça, ils n'ont pas voulu me les donner. Je suis malheureeeeuuuuuusseeeeuuuuuhhhhhh.  
  
Genre: Humour pour l'essentiel et un peu de romance.  
  
Petit mot : Ca fait un moment que j'ai commencé cette fic mais j'avais pas eu le courage de la terminer mais bon, voilà, elle est faite. J'ai pas vraiment fait dans le détail. C'est un petit délire que j'ai eu quand j'ai eu mal aux dents à cause de mes dents de sagesses. J'avais dit que n'importe quoi pouvait m'inspirer mais là c'est abuser, enfin, c'est ce que je pense. En ce moment, je fais le fond de mon ordinateur et je termine les fics que j'ai commencé mais ça veut pas dire qu'elles sont bien. C'est peut- être pour ça que je les ai laissé tomber.  
  
Duo: C'est quoi cette fic?  
  
Nicolina: C'est une fic.  
  
Duo: J'aime pas celle là.  
  
Nicolina: Pourquoi?  
  
Duo: Tu me fais encore souffrir. T'en as pas marre?  
  
Nicolina: Non, justement, je trouve que c'est un bon passe-temps.  
  
Duo: Un passe-temps? T'es plus atteintes que le croyais.  
  
Nicolina: Maieeuuuuuhhhh. T'es méchant. Fais gaffe, ça pourrait être pire.  
  
Duo: Mouais! Bref! Bonne lecture à tous, avant que ce ne soit pire que ça ne l'est déjà.  
-J'AI MAL AUX DEEEENNNNTTTTSSS.  
  
S'il vous plait achevez-le c'est pas possible. Il est insupportable. C'est encore pire que quand il a rien. Il arrête pas de se plaindre qu'il a mal et il ne veut rien prendre. [1]  
  
-S'il te plait, Duo, je t'en pris, prend quelque chose.  
  
-C'est la première fois que je t'entends me supplier de faire quelque chose, Hee-chan.  
  
-Là, tu deviens insupportable. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas prendre quelque chose, ça te soulagera ?  
  
-Je peux pas. Les médicaments m'ont toujours fait délirer. Je deviens intenable.  
  
-Tu l'es déjà. C'est pas nouveau.  
  
-C'est méchant ce que tu me dis LAAAAAAHHHHHHH.  
  
Je me bouche les oreilles. J'en ai vraiment marre. Si ça continue, il va falloir que je lui donne des calmants de force. Quatre entre dans notre chambre tout en ayant frappé avant d'entrer. Je me lève.  
  
-Duo, ça va ? Demande quatre.  
  
-Non, lui dis-je, il a mal aux dents.  
  
-Ca je l'ai senti. Pourquoi il ne prend rien ?  
  
-Il ne veut pas. Il dit que ça le fait délirer.  
  
Duo est sur notre lit. Je me demande des fois comment je peux être avec lui, il est tellement chiant quand il s'y met mais bon ça s'explique pas. Je l'aime. C'est comme ça. Il est couché et se tient la mâchoire comme si le simple fait de le faire le soulageait.  
  
-Ca va empirer s'il ne prend rien, dit Quatre.  
  
-Je le sais bien mais il refuse catégoriquement de prendre quelque chose.  
  
-Eh ! Faites pas comme si j'étais pas là.  
  
-Ce n'est pas le cas, Duo et arrête un peu de râler.  
  
-Maieuuuuuuhhhhh, Hee-chaAAAAHHHHH.  
  
-Duo, il ne faut pas que tu souffre comme ça. C'est très mauvais.  
  
-Merci de t'inquiéter Quat mais ça va aller.  
  
-Franchement tu n'es pas très raisonnable.  
  
-Je ne l'ai jamais été.  
  
-C'est bien vrai.  
  
-Bon, je vous laisse.  
  
-Lâcheur, dis-je tout bas à Quatre.  
  
Quatre sort. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire? Il est insupportable.  
  
-Hee-chan?  
  
-Hum?  
  
-Tu m'en veux?  
  
-De quoi?  
  
-De ne rien prendre?  
  
-J'aime pas te voir souffrir.  
  
Je m'assieds sur le lit et le prends dans mes bras. J'aime être dans ses bras, ça me rassure. Il se laisse aller et me caresse les cheveux.  
  
-C'est d'accord.  
  
-De quoi?  
  
-Je veux bien prendre quelque chose pour atténuer la douleur. J'aime pas te voir triste et en colère.  
  
Je lui souris. C'est pas souvent que je le vois si raisonnable mais là, il vient de me montrer qu'il tenait à moi.  
  
-C'est vrai? Lui dis-je.  
  
-Oui, tu sais bien que je ne mens jamais. De plus, j'ai eu tellement de mal à te faire sourire que je ne veux pas tout gâcher.  
  
Je l'embrasse du bout des lèvres. Il est tellement mignon. On dirait un vrai gamin.  
  
-Je reviens, dis-je en me levant.  
  
-Ok! Mais dépêche-toi, ça fait mal, tu sais?  
  
-Non, je ne sais pas.  
  
Je me dirige vers la salle de bains. Je croise Wufei.  
  
-C'est Maxwell que l'on entend brailler dans toute la maison?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il a?  
  
-Mal aux dents.  
  
-C'est juste ça? Franchement, je ne le comprends pas. Il arrive à résister aux tortures d'OZ sans crier et il n'arrive pas à se contrôler pour un simple mal de dents?  
  
-Il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre.  
  
-C'est toi qui joue les infirmiers? Bon courage!  
  
-Il m'en faut. J'ai mis du temps à le convaincre de prendre quelque chose. Il m'a dit que les médicaments le faisaient délirer.  
  
-C'est possible ça, qu'il soit pire que maintenant?  
  
-Je sais pas. On va tester. Je dois lui apporter ses médicaments.  
  
-Je te souhaite du courage pour lui faire prendre.  
  
-Merci.  
  
Wufei repart dans sa chambre. J'entre dans la salle de bains et prends de quoi soulager mon "malade". Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire, tout de même. Je descends pour prendre un verre d'eau et remonte.  
  
Je retourne dans la chambre. Duo est toujours sur le lit et il se tient toujours la mâchoire. Si ça continu, elle va lui rester dans la main.  
  
-Tiens, prend ça!  
  
Je tends les médicaments à Duo. Il les prend en faisant une grimace.  
  
-Ils vont pas te manger, lui dis-je.  
  
-Très drôle. C'est pas toi qui est en train de souffrir le martyre et qui est au bord de l'évanouissement.  
  
-Je crois que t'en fait un peu trop. Tu as résisté à bien pire que ça alors, c'est pas la peine de jouer le martyre avec moi, ça ne marche pas. En plus, j'avoue que j'aimerais bien voir si les médicaments te font vraiment délirer.  
  
-Héééééééé! Je suis pas d'accord. Si c'est comme ça, je les prends pas.  
  
-Tu as promis Duo, dis-je en me rapprochant.  
  
-Ok!  
  
Il porte les médicaments à sa bouche et prend l'eau. Il les avale et une fois fait, je l'embrasse pour lui dire merci tout en m'asseyant à côté de lui et le prenant dans mes bras.  
  
-Et ben! Si tu fais ça à chaque fois, me dit-il. Je crois que je vais prendre tous les médicaments de la maison.  
  
-Je ne pense pas que ce serait une bonne idée. Ca te rendrais malade si tu les prenais tous.  
  
-Heero, je plaisantais.  
  
-Je sais. Ca te fais de l'effet?  
  
-Je ne sais pas si ce sont les médicaments ou toi qui me font de l'effet mais je n'ai presque plus mal. [2]  
  
Il s'apprête à m'embrasser et là, qu'est-ce qu'il fait? Il s'endort. C'est le comble. Il s'est endormi. Il est dans mes bras et il s'est écroulé comme une masse, sa tête sur mon épaule. Bon! Bah! Tant pis! J'essais de me lever du lit tout ne faisant pas tomber Duo. Une fois debout, je le couche dans les draps.  
  
J'y crois pas qu'il se soit endormi. Bon! Je vais descendre voir les autres, en attendant que la belle au bois dormant se réveille. Je sors de la chambre, descend l'escalier et vais dans le salon. Les autres sont là.  
  
-Heero, comment va Duo? Me demande Quatre.  
  
-Il dort. Je lui ais donné des médicaments et il s'est endormi.  
  
-Tu lui as donné de force?  
  
-Non.  
  
Ils me regardent tous, l'air éberlué. Ils ont du mal à croire que Duo m'ait écouté.  
  
-Il a bien voulu les prendre tout seul?  
  
-Hum!  
  
-Eh bien! Je ne pensais pas que tu réussirais, me dit Wufei. Tu as mon respect.  
  
Je m'assois sur un des fauteuils. Au moins, on entend plus ses cris de douleurs. Je prends un livre et commence à lire. Nous restons silencieux pendant près d'uns heure. Une heure de calme qui ne se prolongera pas puisqu'une tornade nattée entre dans le salon et s'assoit sur mes genoux. Intenable, c'est incroyable.  
  
-HEEEEE-CCCCHHHAAAAANNNNNNN. [3]  
  
-Le calme n'aura pas duré longtemps, dit Wufei.  
  
-Mais, Wufie, t'es méchant.  
  
Duo se lève et se dirige vers Wufei. D'après le sourire qu'a Duo, je crois qu'il a encore une idée en tête pour le faire enrager. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il se met sur ses genoux.  
  
-Duoooo, dis-je une pointe de jalousie.  
  
-T'inquiète pas Hee-chan, c'est toooiiiiiiiii que j'aaaiiiiiimmmeeeuuuuuhhhhh.  
  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a? Ce sont vraiment les médicaments qui lui font ça?  
  
-Hahahahahahahaha, arrête.arrête ça, Ma.Maxwell.  
  
Wufei craint les chatouilles, c'est le comble. [4] Qu'est-ce que je fais? Je vais aider Wufei ou je laisse Duo faire. Tout compte fait, je devrais aller aider Wufei avant que ça empire. Je me lève et regarde Quatre qui n'arrête pas de rire. A mon avis, son empathie est en marche. Quant à Trowa, il essaie de calmer Quatre avec son flegme habituel. Je m'approche de Duo et l'arrête tant bien que mal.  
  
Wufei reprend peu à peu son souffle. Oh! Il est pas content. Il fait un regard noir à Duo. Je sens que ça va dégénérer. Duo est debout devant lui et se marre. Wufei se lève et Duo commence à reculer. Et là commence une poursuite dans toute la maison. Duo riant et Wufei le menaçant. Je me demande si Duo se rend compte de ce qu'il fait. Duo revient près de moi et se met derrière moi.  
  
-Maxweeeelllll, dit Wufei.  
  
-Hee-chan, Wufei y veut me faire mal.  
  
-Duo, calme-toi.  
  
-Maiiiieeeuuuuuhhhhh. Vous êtes tous méchants.  
  
Et là, il va dans un coin, s'assit en tailleur et se met à bouder. Quel gamin! Je me dirige vers lui, je m'agenouille devant lui.  
  
-Duo?  
  
-Veux plus vous parler.  
  
-Alors pourquoi tu le fais?  
  
-Maiiiiiiisssss.  
  
-Duooooo.  
  
-D'accord, je parle mais qu'à toi.  
  
Il réagit vraiment comme un enfant. C'est de ça qu'il parlait? Je commence vraiment à croire que ça le fait revenir en enfance. Je le prends dans mes bras et je le sens s'affaisser. Il s'est encore endormi. Ca va devenir une habitude à force. Je le soulève et je l'emmène dans notre chambre. Une fois arrivées dans la chambre, je le dépose sur le lit.  
  
Il est vraiment mignon quand il dort. Je vais rester près de lui. On sait jamais des fois que les médicaments fassent encore effet. Je crois que c'est la dernière fois que je lui en donne. Ca lui fait faire vraiment n'importe quoi.  
  
Il se réveille quelques minutes après que je l'ai emmené dans la chambre. Ca n'aura pas été long.  
  
-Heero?  
  
-Hum?  
  
-Je te l'avais dit.  
  
-Je sais. Je te promets de ne plus t'en faire prendre.  
  
-Merci.  
  
-Ca va? Lui demandais-je.  
  
-J'ai maaaaallllll aux craaaaaannnnneeeuuuuuuhhhhhhh.  
  
-Oh non! C'est reparti!  
  
Owari.  
  
[1] C'est tout à fait mon genre. Je n'aime pas prendre des médicaments même si j'ai très mal.  
  
[2] Je sais que les medocs, ça mets plus de temps à agir mais je ne voulais pas attendre.  
  
[3] Non, c'est pas Relena.  
  
[4] Je suis désolé, c'est encore lui qui trinque. Je vous jure que je l'aime mon Wuffie mais bon, j'aime bien le faire souffrir. Pour une fois que je le mets en avant.  
  
C'est nuuuuuuulllllll. C'est n'importe quoi. J'ai franchement fait mieux. Reviewer moi quand même pour savoir ce que vous en pensez? Merci. Nicolina. ^_____^ 


End file.
